This invention relates generally to a simple, convenient, and easy-to-use device for receiving and supporting a stethoscope in a medical examination room or the like, while maintaining the stethoscope chestpiece at a warmed temperature compatible with patient body temperature.
Stethoscopes are commonplace medical equipment used by doctors and auxiliary medical personnel in the course of routine patient examination and/or treatment. In this regard, a stethoscope comprises a chestpiece in the form of a simple mechanical microphone connected via flexible tubing to a headset worn by the attending physician, for purposes of listening to internal sounds produced by the heart, lungs and other internal organs of a patient. The chestpiece is conventionally made from medical grade stainless steel which inherently exhibits relatively high thermal conductivity and thus tends to assume the same temperature as the ambient or room temperature within a medical facility. Unfortunately, modern medical facilities are typically air conditioned, such that the metal chestpiece of the stethoscope quickly assumes the temperature of the surrounding room, with the result that the chestpiece can generate a strong sensation of cold when placed onto the skin of a patient. This cold sensation can frequently be a shock to the patient, causing discomfort and recoil, with resultant increase in patient heart rate and/or blood pressure.
In the past, the problems attributable to a cold stethoscope chestpiece, as discussed above, have been addressed by mounting rubberized rims onto the chestpiece. The rubberized rim material is designed to have a relatively low thermal conductivity and spaces the metal chestpiece from the skin to prevent direct metal-to-skin contact. However, the use of such rubberized rims can decrease the acoustical resolution of the stethoscope. Moreover, rubberized rims are disassembled relatively easily from the chestpiece, and, once removed, are often not re-used.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative device which can be used easily and reliably to warm a stethoscope chestpiece to a suitable temperature compatible with patient body temperature. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.